1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a modification of a jewelry item which allows the jewelry item to accommodate interchangeable buttons or ornaments, and, more particularly, to a modification of a ring, an earring, a bracelet, or other jewelry item which enables a button or ornament to be detachably mounted onto the piece of jewelry.
2. Description of the Background Art
The wearer of jewelry and other ornamental items, whether constructed of expensive precious metals and gems or inexpensive costume jewelry, often wishes to vary the appearance of these items. The desired variety can be achieved by owning a number of jewelry items, for example, several different rings, and periodically changing the ring being worn. The disadvantage of this approach is that the user is obligated to invest in a series of jewelry items which, for the most part, lie idly in the jewelry box and are only occasionally worn.
An alternative approach is to vary the appearance of a jewelry item by detachably connecting to the jewelry item an ornamental member which alters the appearance of the overall item.
One example of this approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,345,388 which teaches a bracelet capable of accommodating interchangeable brooches. Another example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,949 which teaches a scarf clip which includes a base provided on its front surface with resilient clips or magnetic studs to retain a fastening pin of a brooch or similar ornament which can be interchangeably supported thereby.
In both cases, the systems disclosed fail to prevent the pin, constituting the securing member of the brooch or other ornament from translating along its axis or from twisting or turning about its axis. Thus, there is little to prevent the brooch or other ornamental member from changing its orientation while connected to the bracelet or the scarf clip.
It would be desirable to have means which would make it possible to attach to a jewelry item a pin-mounted ornament such as a button displaying political, inspirational, or advertising message, which would allow the button to be readily attached and detached and which, when deployed, would control the position of the button so as to prevent the button from translating and from twisting or turning.